tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Firebird Guide
Firebird is a tanki weapon based on flamethrowers. It is unlocked when you play the game. It is a well known weapon due to it being available as the first unlocked weapon in Tanki Online along with Twins . Using Firebird Firebird is a great turret to use on small Maps such as Arena or Sandbox. Firebird is also useful for taking down groups of tanks that are bunched together (Like when a group of tanks surround an incoming Goldbox. ) One cool thing about Firebird is that it has the second highest rotation speed in the game. That way instead of just being able to focus on one enemy, you can take down a wave of enemies with your deadly napalm spray. Although Firebird does a ton of damage, it has a significant reload time after you have used up the ammunition. That is why you must take advantage of the Firebird's amazing ability to deal burn damage even after you have stopped firing your tank. This occurs on all enemies you hit with your fiery blast. Firebird's burn ability also melt the freezing ability that the turret Freeze has. This melts frozen teammates as well, turning the tide in battle. Firebird at M0 and M1 Let's start at the beginning, at Recruit. If you are already an absolutely pro at Smoky, don't get Firebird. This is because it is unlikely to suit you. After that, forget this thread. If you are not a pro at Smoky, try getting Firebird and see if it suits you. If it does, and you get lots of success with it, use it until you are starting to get rubbish with it, then switch weapons. Whatever the case, the most important thing is that you have to use a weapon that suits your game-play at all times. Using a weapon you are useless at wielding is always a fail. Now, when you get Firebird, don't use Wasp with it. This might seem a slightly strange thing to say, as the speed of Wasp enables you to get close enough to an enemy to shoot whilst Hunter could be outpaced, but my reason is this: Firebird's main strength is it's amount of damage and ability to beat anyone around you in rank in one-to-one close-range duels. But yet a Firebird-Wasp loses to a Twins-Titan in a one-on-one close-range duel. So, thus, Firebird-Wasp has a serious disadvantage in this aspect. So instead, I would recommend playing with Firebird-Hunter and then play in smaller maps, such as Farm, Island, Ping-Pong, or play in Deathmatches so you don't need to move very far when you respawn to find an enemy. There is no absolute need to M1 your Firebird as soon as possible, due to the fact it is barely better than M0 Firebird: maybe spending that cash on an M1 Hunter would be a better option, in my opinion, and then M1 your Firebird a bit later. Firebird at M2 When you finally get your M2 your Firebird, keep using Hunter or switch to Dictator. M2 Firebird is good enough to be respectable against higher ranks, so do not fear playing against the lower ranks much. However, make sure you work out who you can kill in a whole bar of your Firebird, and then wait for those people (Vikings, M3 Titans, Mammoths) to lose some health before going in and attacking them. It is extremely annoying to run out of fuel and your enemy is still alive. At this point, I would say that it wouldn't be a bad idea to get a secondary weapon to use in other maps from maps that suit Firebird. Twins would be a popular choice, due to the fact that it is also best used on Hunter, but if you are not good at using Twins, use Railgun or Smoky (preferably Railgun as you could switch to M2/M3 Railgun later on as your first choice weapon) instead. Both of those weapons are easily wielded on a Hunter without fear, even though their gameplay is rather different to Firebird. And unless you are rolling in cash as a Major, M2 your firebird before you M2 your hunter or buy dictator. A weapon is more important than a tank, and although I know I said to M1 your hunter before M1 Firebird above, that was due to the fact that M1 Firebird is barely better than M0 Firebird. So... Dictator or M2 hunter? M2 Hunter is slightly more expensive, but has more health. Dictator is faster, but is a lot bigger, meaning it can be easily sniped off by Railguns and Smokys. I would recommend Hunter, because I used that and it worked very well for me. But Dictator would not be a foolish option. Firebird at M3 Firebird M3 should be got immediately when becoming a Commander if you are planning to get it sometime. Try to get enough cash as a Commander to be able to afford it, and only after that spend on other things, such as paints. At Firebird M3, you can easily play against higher ranks without fear if you have a good enough tank, but again, make sure you know who you cannot kill in your whole consumption (namely, Mammoths, M2, and M3 Vikings) and then on those people make sure they are weakened before attacking them. After choosing your option, as long as you do not play in the huge maps or against extremely high ranks, you will be fine to play against almost anyone. I would recommend CTFs and TDMs in small maps, and DMs in medium-size maps. Best Hulls for Firebird Firebird can be used with multiple hulls in many different situations. If your in DM mode, CP mode or CTF mode (If you are capturing flags), A lighter faster hull like Hornet all the way to Viking are great choices because of their speed and can absorb some shots by other hulls. These hulls also allow you to get away quickly to reload your napalm tank. When guarding the flag in CTF mode, a heavier armored choice is a better option to limit the number of captures by the other team. Drawbacks to Firebird Firebird has some drawbacks to it. First off be cautious when going of jumps because there is no recoil in the weapon to right itself and if you are on your side, it is a free kill for an opponent. Another drawback is it's expense. This turret is one of the most expensive to upgrade to M3 in the game. Finally it has a significant reload time that can get you killed of you are in the wrong place at the wrong time. Guide against Firebird Imagine this, you get caught off guard by a Firebird user while you have low health but you kill him in time but forgot to account for the DOT (damage over time) and then die to it. You curse that player's name but keep on playing because you want the end score. You then get caught again as he drives around you in circles making it harder to shoot him. You get off a lucky shot and kill him but it is too late, the DOT got you again and you die. Well, fear not! This guide will teach you how to exploit the weaknesses of Firebird so you can always be ready for them. First of all, your biggest ally in the war against all Firebird users is range. This is now your best friend when going up against any turret similar to Firebird such as Freeze and Isida. Now, what you want to do is stay as '''far away '''as possible (or until range limitations and damage fall off kicks in). Hulls: Here listed are the hulls and how you can use them to your advantage against any Firebird user no matter how experienced you are. Wasp: Wasp is Tanki's lightest and fastest hull, but in exchange its armor is also the lowest. As a result of Firebird's high DPS, being on your own will get you killed in a matter of a second or two. To properly defend yourself against another Firebird while using Wasp, the first line of defense is the distance that you keep from enemy Firebirds. Their limited range will allow you to safely damage them with long- or even short-range turrets, or leave the killing to your teammates. Beyond that, using a paint with a good protection against Firebird is almost vital; Even paints with low protections can give you just enough extra moments without dying, at which you can deal even more damage and even take down your enemy. Try completely avoiding a close combat with enemy Firebirds, but if you have no choice (e.g. when taking the flag in CTF mode), use either Freeze- which slows down any enemy it hits and allows you to drive around the enemy without them being able to have you in their aim; or, if your goal is to deal as much damage as possible, have Firebird or Hammer equipped, which can deal a high damage even without Double Damage on. Wasp's key characteristic is its speed, and so picking up Speed Boost before starting a close combat could make it even harder for an enemy to aim at you, and buy you some even more time. And lastly, pay attention to the drop zones of Double Armors and Repair Kits, as well as to where your teammates with Freeze (which thaws Tanks on fire) and Isida (which have a similar effect, but can also heal teammates. Although it's likely that you'd die before getting a chance to reach any of those, it's still a good idea to know where they are, especially with a hull with health as low as Wasp. Hornet: Hunter: Viking: Dictator: Titan: Mammoth: Mammoth is the heaviest hull in the game. Being very slow and protective, you don't have to bother moving around too much, and can be a very deadly enemy for your opponents even while staying on the same spot for the entire game. Against Firebirds- which have a very limited range- one of the best choices is Ricochet, Twins and Smoky, which deal a high damage as an enemy of any kind approaches. Another good option is to use Isida; because both Isida and Firebird, and because Isida self-heals itself while attacking enemies, and since Mammoth has plenty of health, approaching a Mammoth-Isida enemy almost certainly means certain death to your enemies. In CTF modes, you could use the large dimensions of your tank to completely block Firebirds from entering your base and causing damage, in which case you might also want to use Freeze, if distant enemy fire can't harm you from where you're staying. Turrets: Here are the turrets listed and how to exploit the weaknesses of any Firebird user. Smoky: Freeze: Firebird: Railgun: Isida: Twins: Thunder: Hammer: Ricochet: Shaft: Shaft, the bane of any Firebird user. The pinnacle of sniping in Tanki Online. Known for its immense damage and accuracy, Shaft will obliterate nearly any tank in one shot from any range with no damage fall off. For Shaft users, the best recommended plan for you would be to just sit and camp from ranges far enough away to not be seen by most users. Gallery Titan old.png Twins-Titan.jpg Hull titan m3.png Blood red titan firebird.png Trivia These are some of the known characteristics of Firebird: *Firebird is the only weapon in Tanki Online to use fire as ammunition. *Firebird is a slow reloader, among 3 other guns in Tanki Online. Namely Isida , Freeze, Shaft, Railgun, and Ricochet . *It is also among the Isida, Freeze, and Ricochet as a non-caliber gun. *It is one of two guns which have special effects (physical) on other tanks the Firebird and Freeze.The Firebird has a burning effect and the Freeze has a frost effect. *This turret, Isidia, and Freeze are the only short ranged weapons in tanki Category:Turret Guides